Now or Never
by Jolly R
Summary: Si Ichiru avait enterré ses souhaits de revanche vis-à-vis de Rido et avait délaissé son frère jumeau... que se serait-il passé ? Maria/Ichiru... ONE-SHOOT posté pour me faire pardonner mon long retard...


**Titre : _Now or Never_**"_maintenant ou jamais_"

**Auteure : **Votre oubliée _Jolly-Roger-...._

**Rating : K**

**Disclaimers : **A Matsuri Hino...** Encore et toujours !**

**Personnages : Ichiru Kiryû **et **Maria Kurenai**

**note : **je trouve ce couple attendrissant, surtout parce qu'il est a sens unique... Même si... Bon... on sait toutes qu'il y a aucune chance qu'il se réalise vu que... Hum... Pas spoiler mais bon... _Les fanfics sont faites pour rêver non ?_

**note 2 : **Mon cadeau d'escuse pour mes quatre longs mois de retard dans la publication de _My Dear Diary...._

**résumé rapide : **_Si Ichiru avait enterré ses souhaits de revanche vis-à-vis de Rido et avait délaissé son frère jumeau... que se serait-il passé ?_  
Se situe entre le tome 6 et le tome 7... Ou apres si on s'imagine que l'histoire a pris une voie différente.

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

_-"**M**aria-san ? Que fais-tu ?"_

La voix ayant posé cette question était légèrement grave, d'un timbre doux. Le ton était simplement curieux, mais aussi un peu mélancolique.

Assise sur les draps d'un grand lit aux baldaquins luxueux, une petite fille aux cheveux argents répondit simplement :

_-"Je pleure." _

Elle regardait ses larmes teindre ses couvertures d'une eau salée.

Le jeune homme la regarda d'un air neutre. Il essayait de ne jamais montrer ses émotions. Même si... Lui aussi, secrètement, mourrait d'envie de laisser sa tristesse vagabonder le long de ses joues.

_-"Je ne peux rien faire, Maria-san, c'est ça ?"_ demanda t-il néanmoins.

D'aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, tout le monde tentait de l'aider à surmonter chaque obstacle de sa dure vie. La première embûche sur le long chemin tumultueux de son existence n'était autre que lui-même.

Son corps, malade. Son esprit, trop faible.

La fille répondit a sa question :

_-"Si tu le voulais vraiment, Ichiru-kun, tu pourrais m'aider."_

Ichiru s'approcha un peu d'elle, comme voulant savoir en quoi. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de le demander de vive voix, celle-ci dit :

_-"Par exemple, en étant heureux, tout simplement."_

Maria laissa échapper un sanglot nerveux. Ses doigts graciles rattrapèrent un de ses pleurs.

Ils laissèrent le temps s'écouler a son rythme. Tranquillement.  
Ils avaient toujours, l'un comme l'autre, vécus lentement.

Leurs corps, malades. Leurs esprits, faibles.

Rien ni personne n'aurait pu les aider à se défaire de leurs handicaps.

De loin, on aurait pu les prendre pour un frère et sa petite sœur... Mais non.

D'une part, elle est bien plus vielle que lui, d'autre part, il ne l'a rencontré que par hasard.

La voix douce de la petite fille fragile osa rompre le silence pesant :

_-"Elle te manque, n'est-ce pas ?"_

Le garçon réprima un tremblement.  
Pour toute réponse, ses lèvres murmurèrent :

_-"Shizuka-sama..."_

Un sourire triste naquit timidement sur le visage de Maria.

_-"Elle a tenté de me rendre la santé... Elle serait encore de ce monde, j'irais beaucoup mieux..."_

Un soupir masculin.

_-"Elle serait encore de ce monde, je ne serais plus aussi seul. Elle était tout ce qui me restait."_

La fille attrapa un mouchoir de soie blanche, ramassa ses larmes. Elle fit passer ses longs cheveux de lune derrière ses épaules d'un geste mal assuré qui se voulait pourtant désinvolte.

_-"Toi... Il te reste encore ton frère jumeau... Moi... Ma santé ne reviendra jamais. La tienne est revenue avec le temps."_

Elle venait de marquer un point. En effet, durant quatre ans, Ichiru s'était abreuvé du sang de Shizuka... Cette femme si belle qui l'avait tiré des abysses de désespoir dans lesquels il se trouvait alors.  
Son sang était le plus pur possible. Préserve des pêchés de la vie... Des crimes de la mort. Il lui avait rendu la santé.  
Shizuka en donnait aussi à Maria, mais depuis moins longtemps, moins souvent... De ce fait, celle-ci était encore d'une constitution fragile.

Ils soupirèrent de concert. Cette femme les avait sauvés tout les deux. Et maintenant... Elle était morte. Assassinée.  
Et tout montrait qu'elle était morte de la main du frère jumeau d'Ichiru.  
C'est sans doute ce qui brisèrent le plus leurs cœurs désolés.

La jeune fille maladive leva les yeux vers le plafond. Un sourire paisible éclairait son visage de porcelaine.

_-"Tu l'aimais, n'est-ce pas ?" _

Ichiru sursauta. Il baissa la tête.

-_"Oui."_

Il redressa doucement les yeux. Il reprit :

_-"Je ne pense pas que tu comprennes ce que j'ai ressenti quand je l'ai vue pour la première fois... Les pétales des cerisiers en fleurs qui volaient tout autour d'elle... Sa tristesse profonde qui se reflétait toute entière dans son unique larme brillante. Sa vie n'avait été que peines et souffrances et pourtant... Pourtant, elle ressemblait vraiment à un ange. Elle a illuminé mon monde de son regard. En la voyant... J'ai su que mon existence allait bousculer..."_

Maria poussa un ricanement nerveux.

_-"En effet... Quand elle a massacré ta famille, ta vie effectivement pris une autre voie."_

Ichiru serra les poings.

_-"Elle ne l'a fait que parce qu'elle était rongée par le malheur. C'est tout."_

La jeune fille répondit simplement.

_-"Je sais." _

Elle soupira.

_-"Je sais et je comprend tout à fait."_

De nouveau, un silence s'installa entre eux. Un silence lourd, gêné.

_-"Je comprend les sentiments de Shizuka-sama et je comprend aussi tes propres sentiments... Ce que tu as pu ressentir en la voyant perchée dans ce cerisier."_

Elle ferma les yeux en posant les mains sur son cœur.

_-"Je suis déjà tombée amoureuse. C'est doux, sucrée, heureux... Mais, en même temps, terriblement douloureux. On maudit chaque jour que l'on vit loin de celui que l'on aime. Et, même lorsqu'il est près de nous, à nous parler, à nous écouter, on a envie de pleurer en sachant que, même si nous on le comprend, lui ne comprendra jamais."_

Elle soupira en ouvrant doucement les paupières.

_-"Peu importe le degré de notre passion, il est impossible qu'il pense un jour à moi, comme moi je pense à lui."_

Ichiru s'approcha d'elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle se confiait à lui. Il ne savait rien de tout cela.

_-"Je suppose que c'est dur à supporter, en effet."_

Il regarda les yeux de la jeune fille qui s'embuaient de larmes difficilement contenues.

_-"Moi, j'ai perdu mon unique amour en sachant qu'il n'était pas réciproque. Toi, tu aimes encore, mais sans espoir de retour. J'ai vécu cela des années, je sais à quel point ça peut faire mal. En plus, tu es de constitution fragile. Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu pleures si souvent."_

Maria tenta de sourire. Elle dit, la voix faible :

_-"Tu sais, j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir sourire sans me sentir accablée par ses sentiments que je ne veux pas porter. Je veux... Juste sourire un peu."_

Le garçon s'approcha encore un peu de la jeune fille. Il posa sa main sur ses longs cheveux.

_-"Si tu veux une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, je peux te prêter la mienne."_

Les yeux de Maria s'écarquillèrent. Elle leva la tête pour regarder ceux d'Ichiru. Il semblait sérieux. Il s'assit à ses côtés, sur son lit. La petite vampiresse, les yeux rougis, prit le garçon dans ses bras. Elle enfouit son nez dans son cou. Ichiru caressait doucement sa chevelure.  
Assez étrangement, il ne sentit pas les pleurs de Maria inonder son cou.  
Juste quelque chose de doux, de volage et de tiède. Deux petites lèvres roses qui embrassaient sa peau.

Troublé, il demanda :

_-"Maria-san ? Que fais-tu ?"_

Le grelot que le jeune homme avait attaché dans ses cheveux tomba au sol, dans un tintement clair.  
La voix de la jeune fille ne lui avait jamais paru aussi belle quand celle-ci répondit :

_-"Je souris." _

* * *

Voila... Decidemment, je n'écris que des romances en ce moment... J'ai honte de moi !

Si ca continue comme ça, je risque de devnir la co-scénariste des Feux de L'Amour !! Au secouuuuuuurs !

_-ceux qui aiment cette série, ne m'en voulez pas, ma propre grand-mere regarde tout les jours....-_

Review ?


End file.
